User blog:BreatheMe/Take It To The Grave...: Ep. 2 (Light Em Up - Part 2)
Last week on; Take It To The Grave... (Delia, Wendy, and CJ find the decapitated dog.) Wendy: 'What the fuck? (Haylee runs over to Delia.) '''Haylee: '''DELIA! '''Delia: '''Haylee! (Sarah, Tori and "The Girl" talk secretly.) '''Sarah: '''You! Messed it up! '''Girls voice: '''I'm sorry. (Haylee and Delia sit at the Biology table.) '''Haylee: '''I just... don't think you should hang out with them? K. (Delia straightens up.) '''Girls voice: '''What the hell are you doing here? 'TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE... (Delia gasps and sharply turns around... to see Pearl.) Delia: 'Pearl...? (Pearl just stares at her for a few seconds, probably hoping that Delia hadn't heard the previous conversation between her, Tori and Sarah.) '''Pearl: '''Are you coming to Lunch with us?! (She said, smiling, simply acting like nothing happened.) '''Delia: '''Huh? (Sarah and Tori comes over. Tori, sweetly flips her hair, while Sarah is highly upset.) '''Sarah: '''What is ''TAKING... (She notices Delia, than gives her a distinct sinister stare. Then;) 'Sarah: '''Delia, right?! (She said, with a welcoming smile on her face, but cocked her head side-to-side with every word.) (''Damn, that is SO annoying. ''Delia thought.) '''Delia: '''Yeah, don't wear it out. Please. (Pearl walks over to her, her hills clicking and ecohing in the silence of the giant hall.) '''Pearl: '''You should totally hang out with us! You seem cool. (Pearl had this sweet yet very annoying valleygirl accent, with a little Nashville twang hidden in there. Which surprisingly, turns boys on.) '''Delia: '''Yeah! Totally! Aha. (Delia tried to sound like Pearl and Tori, but failed greatly.) (When they walked into the lunchroom, the "Wicked Clique" were sitting together at a table, with no one sitting by them in a two-table radius.) '''Tori: '''Guys, this is Delia. (Delia just waves at them.) '''Tori: '''Guys... say hi. '''Dororthy: '''Hi. (Dorothy quickly looked up to say Hi, then looked back down at her pphone screen.) '''Des: '''Waddup! '''Pearl: '''Des, please, shut up. '''Des: '''K. (Scott looks up from his food-tray, and Delia sees a gorgeous face.) '''Scott: '''Hi, Delia. (He smiled at her.) '''Delia: '''Hello, hottie! '''Tori: '''Woah. Back up, he's with me. '''Delia: '''He's with you? '''Tori: '''Yep. (Tori bends over, and gives Scott a passionate kiss, grasping his smooth checks while he placed his hands over her neck.) '''Dor: '''Get a room. '''Tori: '''Somebody's jealous. '''Dor: '''Hoe, please. (Delia sits down at a seat next to Dor. Dor looks up at her and makes a disgusted face.) '''Delia: '''So... what do you guys do? '''Sarah: '''Wouldn't you like to know? (Silence... Each one of them just looked at eachother, Des looked at Tori. Scott looked at Pearl, Pearl looked at Sarah, Sarah looked at Dor, and Dor looked at her phone. Delia just eyed them all... then, they all broke out in laughter.) '''Sarah: '''Nothing really! We're just a group of friends... (Delia noticed something... weird about the way she said that.) '''Delia: '''I... have a quick question. '''Scott: '''What's up? '''Delia: '''Have you guys ever seen... never mind. (Sarah straightened up at this.) '''Sarah: '''No... what is it? '''Delia: '''No, it's nothing. '''Sarah: '''WHAT IS IT! (Delia looked up, and saw fury in Sarah's eyes.) (Tori rolled her over to Sarah.) '''Delia: '''Have you guys... ever seen, a... A dark figure. (Pearl rolled her eyes to Sarah. Sarah did the same, Delia also noticed that.) '''Pearl: '''A... dark, figure? '''Delia: '''Yeah. '''Pearl: '''Nope. (Pearl began to open her mouth; about to change the subject. But Delia begins to talk.) '''Delia: '''Well-well, I did. Outside of class. A guy, with all black on... and he had this, badly disfigured face. Like, his face was only burnt. (Scott snapped his head up.) '''Scott: '''We should go. (Everyone began to get up, and leave, grabbing their bookbags and leaving their trays there.) '''Delia: '''WAIT. GUYS? (But everyone was already rushed out. Delia then noticed Pearl's hobo bag, and grabbed it.) '''Delia: '''Ey Pearl! You left your, er, Prada... hobo? Bag here! (When Delia moved over to the door entrance, she saw Scott and Tori having an argument. He glanced over to Delia and pushed Tori away and they left.) (Delia began to walk, but the bag slipped out of her hand, and a big box fell out. She picked it up, thinking it was nothing special, but as she was about to put it back in the bag, she noticed nothing else was in Pearl's bag. Then she took a look at the box, that read "MRUM Files.") '''Delia: '''What the... MRUM files? (She opened the box and saw that it read "Delia.'") '''Delia: '''What the fuck?! 'TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE... (She looked around, and throwed the box back into the bag, and scurried out of the lunch room.) (She walked into the hall-room, that she heard the "Secret conversation" Tori, Pearl and Sarah were having. She laid the bag on the counter, looked around for no one. She grabbed the box out of the bag, and laid it beside the bag. As she opened the box that had "Delia" written over it, in what looked like dried-up blood. She saw tons of pictures in the box. One picture was a wet swing that you would see at the park. Another picture was a shoe a girl around 1 or 2 would wear. After looking through 20 pictures, she came across a picture... that looked like a, symbol. It was a big red circle, drawn on a wall, with a two x's in the middle. She grabbed her cellphone and quickly took a picture of it. Then... one picture slipped from under that picture, and she threw the rest in the box and picked that up. When she looked at, she gasped at what she saw... a picture of her, and her deceased Auntie, in her house, THE DAY, she died.) Delia: '''What in the world?! Why would she have this?! (A tear rolled down her face, and she turned on her balls of her feet, and stomped out.) (She fount Pearl in the hallway, standing next to her locked, fixing her hair, with the rest of the "Wicked Clique" standing around her. She runs up to her with the picture in her hand, and a furious face.) '''Delia: '''WHY WOULD YOU HAVE THIS?! (Delia throws a punch to Pearls face, and Pearl stumbles to the floor.) '''Sarah: '''YOU BITCH! (Sarah runs over to Delia and tackles her to the floor, and slaps her in the face. Haylee, who happened to be standing right by them. Runs over to Sarah, grabs her hair, and flings her on to the ground. Only for Tori to come over and throw her up against the lockers. Annie comes over and hits Tori in the back of the head with her AP Human Geography Textbook, then Des comes over and pushes Annie down. Two teachers, the Principal and some random kid with green hair, comes over and breaks everything up.) '''Principal Clyne: '''I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! ALL YOU DETENTION, SATURDAY! YOU TOO ANNIE. '''Annie: '''Dammit! You stupid fuckholes. (Annie gets up and runs away.) '''Pearl: '''Get that bitch away from me. (Delia throws the picture down and walks away. Dor giggles, than runs after her. - She catches up with Delia in an empty classroom.) '''Dorothy: '''Pretty brave of you. (Delia looks up to her.) '''Delia: '''You talked? '''Dorothy: '''You silly, silly girl. (Dor said, with a smrik on her face and her arms crossed, as she walked over to her.) '''Delia: '''What? '''Dorothy: '''You better watch out. '''Delia: '''What?! '''Dorothy: '''Are you deaf?! You don't know what she's... we, are capible of. '''Delia: '''And... '''Dorothy: '''You better watch out. (Dor gives her a sinister smile, and walks away. After she leaves the room, Delia gets another text message from '''BLOCKED ID. She unlocks her phone, and opens the text message, to read...;) BLOCKED ID: 'Poor Delia. Dorothy is right, you have guts. But bitch, you better watch out. I'll show up when you least expect it. (She reads it, and locked her phone back. She can't believe what is already going on... PING! She gets another text message, and she knows who it is. She opens the text to read.) '''BLOCKED ID: '''I will Delia. I WILL. 'TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE... (Delia opened the door to her house. And threw her bag on the kicthen counter. She opened the Stainless Steel Refrigerator, and grabs a bottle of Snapple.) Delia: 'MOM? DAD? (Wendy comes in the kitchen with a Magazine in her hand, and still in her pajamas.) '''Wendy: '''They'll be back in two days. Contracts, as usual. (Wendy goes back in the living room, and sits on the couch, with ''The Wayans Bros. ''on TV, and goes back to reading her magazine. Delia just sits down on the couch, with her mouth on the bottle, in deep thought. Wendy notices her weird behavior.) '''Wendy: '''Ey, kiddo? You're not bagging my looks, or saying some shit about me NOT watching SLiDE. What's up with you? '''Delia: '''School isn't so good right now... '''Wendy: '''Oh, schoolwork? '''Delia: '''No. '''Wendy: '''BOYS?! (Wendy asked excitedly. With a smile so giant, her teeth covered her mouth and made her look like Bugs Bunny.) '''Delia: '''No! '''Wendy: '''Well you have no damn life, so what could possibly be wrong. '''Delia: '''I've kinda become friends with this group of kids... '''Wendy: '''Oooh! Any cute boys? '''Delia: '''Wendy, could you shut off your perverted mind for a minute? (Wendy noticed Delia's seriousness.) '''Wendy: '''Oh... yeah, sure, what's up? '''Delia: '''They're... they're weird. '''Wendy: '''Aha, what? '''Delia: '''There's something... mysterious about them. '''Wendy: '''Oh, Delia, stop being so dramatic! This isn't a Thriller! '''Delia: '''No! I'm serious! I... I found a picture of me and Auntie, in this girls bag... and they we're talking about "fixing someone". If you know what I mean? '''Wendy: '''A... A photo of you and Auntie? Why the hell would they have that? '''Delia: '''I-i don't know. (Delia stuffs her face in her hands. Wendy walks over to her, and sits next to her.) '''Wendy: '''Del, I know, that... It was hard for you to move back here. But, you'll be fine okay? We'll be fine, and there's nothing to worry about. Okay? '''Delia: '''Wow... Thank you, Wendy. '''Wendy: '''No problem. But next time, you get your ass home before 8. What the fuck do you think this is?! (Delia giggles.) '''Delia: '''Sorry. (Delia gets up and walks over to her big Bay Window. The stars twinkled through their white see-through drapes. She looked at the moon, and thought; ''Yeah. Everything will be fine. ''As the moon began to pull her in, she noticed movement on the ground. She sharply turned her head... and saw the Black Figure again! After "It" notices they have been seen, it scurries away. Delia's eyes widen... he's there... she's gotta get him. She jerks back and forth, not knowing what to do. She then runs towards the front door.) '''Wendy: '''DELIA?! WHATS THE MATTER?! (Delia opens the door, and runs quickly to her backyard, to see emptiness. The stars and moon shined beautifully, even twinkled in her frightened and worried eyes.) '''Delia: '''HELLO?! HELLO?!?! (Then... The Black Figure steps behind her! Still looking ahead, she doesn't see him, but we don't see his face, only his hoodie. He than quickly wraps his arms around Delia's neck, and she screams!) 'TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE... Category:Blog posts